Lament of a kindred
by Kyomotosuwa
Summary: a white wolf vampire the requiem adept


**Lament of a kindred**

**He awoke as if stirred back to life the dreams still running through his head the idea that he was no longer alive did not bother him after all he was a vampire now.**

**He walked into his bathroom thought there was no light he could see clear as day. The sensitivity to the light came natural to him being that he was of the clan called the mekhet. He looked in the mirror the blurred distorted view of what used to be a human form disgusted him now. He walked out of the room and got dressed the woman that had embraced him wanted him to go to some event the circle of the crone was having being his first event in kindred society he knew better than to be late. He walked out of the small apartment the bolts clicking and snapping shut as he pulled the key out of the dead bolt and began to walk towards the steel steps of the apartment building. The young gentlemen looking to be 21 years of age he stood 6'3" and wore a black t shirt with a band name barley visible from the years of use. he herd his boots clanking on the steps as he made his way down the jingle of his chains on his jeans made a familiar tone the man looked about as he heard his name being called out "hey Loki" he turned around the beast within him self growled with rage as a fellow hunter was around he looked at the man "yo what's up Gareth" he smiled allowing the fangs to return to their normal sate "so you going to the cult of ecstasy show tonight I heard veruca is supposed to be there she you made you didn't she" he said in a whispered tone knowing very well that if humans were to hear them speaking out in the open about things like that they would be dealt with in the most severe form . he nudged his shoulders and paid no attention to him" eh "he exhaled "even if she was I'm not hers anymore and I could care less hey Gareth you got a smoke on ya man could really use one" the man held out a camel and looked at him "you know Loki smoking is bad for you" he said with a chuckle knowing very well kindred didn't die from normal things" the walked towards the club the sound of the night life buzzing all around them the cheers of the people and the living colors of the club as they entered he looked around and smiled "now this is my type of party" he shouted as he walked towards the VIPs section the sign out side the club read club Paine the name of the woman that sired Loki she stood at the entrance of the doorway and smiled well if it isn't the prodigal son come home "he smirked at her showing his distaste for her with a fang "the fuck do you want veruca" he loved her at one point but now detested her for making him what he was a cold blooded monster. He looked around the room wondering if it was an illusion or not he stepped forward and was lead to a back room then down some stairs the artificial gothic arc texture was lined all around the ruins looked like something out of an episode of Tales from the crypt wow if he made it home now he might actually be able to catch an episode but alas he wasn't able to he continued and was lead to a woman he felt his blood run cold well if he had any that is he was laid on to a table there was no way he could fight them they being elders were way to strong for him to do anything all at once he felt a sharp pain in his chest then nothing everything went black. The same apartment some how different he realized this was some fucked up torporic nightmare he walked up the stairs of the shity apartment he lived in he worked nights as a stock boy the next memory that flashed was the night he was embraced that thing that used to be a man laying on the floor a stake in his heart a woman with her arms wrapped around his body and the feeling of ecstasy just before he died the panic and horror he felt just before he was awakened as a kindred he awoke his vision blurred the red haze of tears in his eyes as they released him. "What the fuck was that for" he asked as a woman's hand came across his face softly she smiled at him "well it seems your awake you survived for the time being welcome to the first step of being one of the circle of the crone "she said in a hushed voice.**


End file.
